


HOME

by LemonadeClaire



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Vergil/Nero - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeClaire/pseuds/LemonadeClaire
Summary: 代发，非本人作品。应作者要求匿名。
Relationships: Vergil/Nero
Kudos: 15





	HOME

**Author's Note:**

> 代发，非本人作品。应作者要求匿名。

“回去吧。”  
尼禄把嘴里的血块吐出来顺便一脚踢开了身边的破罐头，那东西伴随类似牙齿啮合碎骨头的声音滚动着倒向墙角，最终跌落在下水道发出一声钝响。  
维吉尔没有回应。他将视线移到男孩被发梢遮盖的眼睛上，一道古怪的伤口顺着眼角延伸到侧颊。对方蓝色的双眼在街头灯光的照射下蒙了一层锐金的薄膜，像是野兽般仿佛即刻就要绝尘而起横冲直撞地宣告自己的所得。而它最终平息了下来。  
他注视着尼禄阖上眼睑咕哝出一声叹息，接着他重新撩起眼皮，用一种饱含怒意的眼神盯住了自己的父亲。  
“为什么。”  
尼禄重复道，“为什么（不帮帮我、不信任我、不伤害我、不站在我身边——他没有说出来）。”  
维吉尔感到瞬时的失控。他短暂地回忆起尼禄把人形的恶魔按在墙壁上，毫不留情地给予那具狰狞的身体锋利的切口和体内原始的威胁与厌恶。  
他的孩子协助他用长剑割开地底物种的喉咙如同他们抛弃道德地接吻那样频繁，但被低等生物击中带来难以控制情绪让战场变得一团糟的情况可谓破天荒地。更别提在刚刚，但丁的电话让他发觉尼禄的精神已经踩在悬崖边缘等待一次彻底的下坠。  
如今他开口指责他的父亲。  
维吉尔对于不属于自己的利刃割裂开尼禄躯干的事实产生没由来的恨意，血亲的排斥更是使得诡异的嫉妒从肋骨内侧的器官蔓延出来。而当维吉尔真正来到尼禄的身边时他的孩子却意外地无话可说。  
他们回到车里，妮蔻分散开了一部分的注意力，她温热的手掌让他们遗失过久的——称为爱的——感情重新充斥尼禄的胸廓；剩下的则被叽叽喳喳的俏皮话、又一桩案子（看似）顺利解决，以及圣诞的到来慢慢冲刷干净。  
直到目送妮蔻的车拐过街角后维吉尔才决定他们的确需要谈谈，尼禄的肩膀紧绷着，他并没有显现出抗拒的神色，可他的状态不像倾听。  
早些时候年幼的一方陷入骨骼与鲜血的罅隙间，他在暴裂中听见呐喊，听见徒劳的尖叫，血迹顺着被折断的肢体漫溢而出。他试图挣脱立于嗡鸣中的窘境，混乱的记忆促使尼禄被损害、被扭曲。于是在不稳定的魔力爆发的瞬间，他挣扎起来、如同溺毙的人仰头直视最后的太阳一般寻求父亲的眼睛。   
维吉尔给出过回应，他的指节攀搭上孩子的后颈。魔人的一半血统压制住了尼禄小幅度的战栗，维吉尔的额头贴住对方的，他感受着尼禄不平稳的呼吸，并不合时宜地想，就是在这一刻，他得到了尼禄的心。  
“尼禄，”现在他的手掌控着尼禄的脉搏，对方颈侧最蓝的那根血管剧烈地搏跳，这次他不会切下齿尖，“你不能让他们毁了你。”  
他的儿子终于抬起头露出将哭的双眼。尼禄不常袒露出类似的表情，炽热的年轻人总如传闻而言充满活力，他诚实守信，坚毅却不遵守秩序，仿佛不会遭受屠杀冲动带来的伤害。但维吉尔知道，尼禄很容易哭泣。一如当前，维吉尔注视着尼禄通红的眼眶，他无法克制地坠落，膝盖磕碰上地面。  
“我不知道……”他的额心靠上父亲的手背，“父亲……我不知道。”  
更早之前维吉尔也许会对示弱的孩子做出出格的举动，维吉尔清楚尼禄不会在此时施以反抗，即便他几乎不能忍受效忠般的姿势下一个仰视的视角，和屈膝导致的过于屈辱的错觉。而当他真正把寂寞，心的饥渴，困惑危险失败全数交付在维吉尔手里时，尼禄会得到前所未有的宁静。  
“父亲。”  
他的齿尖切在口腔黏膜的表皮上，后背的汗水无声滑落引发颤抖的、发痒的感觉让他回想起多年前手臂受伤的夜晚。那天夜里炙热的黑暗包裹住年轻的身体，一如他之后经历的每个夏日的凌晨两点四十八分，半梦半醒间的眩晕像是有人牵住了他遗失的那条手臂，他起身，跟着月亮的指引走向似乎是梦境更深的地方。此前未曾细视过的血亲俯视着他的眼睛，那道视线的重量压住他的喉咙。  
“父亲，”他张了张嘴，嘶哑的声音透过发颤的身体在空荡荡的房间引发一阵回声，“做你想做的。”  
他不知道，也不能知道。但他想，做你想对我做的所有事。  
于是他接受了请求。维吉尔的指骨顺着尼禄的鼻梁滑到嘴角，继而探进他的咽喉。尼禄下意识地伸出牙齿，他察觉新鲜的血液窒滞在他的气管上方，半魔的强大生命力诱惑他把它们吞咽下去，并不顾一切地贪图更多肉体上的满足。在他颅骨内侧闪现的屠戮画面变得清晰的下一秒，维吉尔紧紧地箍住他的下颚。  
“够了。”他用堪称温柔的声音说，“收好你的牙齿。”  
维吉尔的目光和尼禄的钉合在一起，他看着恶魔猎人眼侧的青筋隐退下去恢复平常的模样。尼禄的状态比在执行任务时好了一些（至少他不再口出狂言），可恶魔的血液往他脑子里塞的东西因正在不停地发芽，等枝干冲出土壤的那天，维吉尔可能无法再掌控他。  
这种认知让他萌生出前所未有的焦躁。尼禄和他相伴的时光还太短，他们对彼此的过去几近一无所知，但男孩许诺未来他们会拥有很长一段时间，现在的局面却构成了难以控制的失衡。他不想把尼禄再次锁进魔具里，长眠和密封的空间都会助长尼禄的醒来后的怒火，他有耐心等待对方平息下来，只是维吉尔不想浪费过多无法触碰尼禄光裸的躯干的机会。  
他的手指在尼禄口腔中漫游，他孩子的舌尖谨慎地划过被咬破的创口，维吉尔赞许地鼓励尼禄舔吻那里直到它完全愈合。半魔以一种介于对猛兽的饲养和挑衅情人之间的态度刮擦尼禄的上颌，他被一股无法抵抗的力量牵引着仰起头颅，一如夏天来临前他在半个自己面前屈身暴露全部的弱点。尼禄曾献上过他的信任和他的咽喉，当前被信赖的那个长久地离去，他的喉咙却还在维吉尔的手中。  
他伸入第三根指节的时候尼禄发出微喘，维吉尔的力道并不温柔，他避开了尖牙往无害的内里进发，尼禄只能从指缝中汲取空气。在窒息的压迫中他的眼泪顺着泪沟流下，维吉尔抽出了手，他沉默着，不顾手上的唾液和残存的血迹期待尼禄会把自己逼到何种境界。他更像人类的孩子因为倏然远离的触碰又一次步入自我怀疑之中，那双眼睛开始显现出凶猛的魔人化迹象，维吉尔弯下身子吻住他。  
“别让我失望。”他赦免他的儿子。  
尼禄身体内侧器官跳动的声音破坏了空气的流动，他能听到他孩子的脉搏，很久之前它在狩猎之前响起，如今为了束缚尼禄自己的魔人，它再次不加隐瞒地出现，伴随着骨头和腐肉撕裂的声响，尼禄垂下眼睑，捧起他父亲的手，舔舐上面的污渍，回以绝对的纯洁。  
当尼禄已经被使用的温热口腔包裹住维吉尔的阴茎时他重归平静，那些死在荒野里的魔物的尸体在思绪中缓慢地消散，取而代之的是维吉尔的抚摸与突破。他的父亲从来不懂柔和诉求：维吉尔偏好在尼禄为他口交的时候拽住他的衣领和头发，疼痛可以刺激尼禄喉管处的颤栗。男孩会在无法忍受的空当哀叹出声。实际上，维吉尔认为他的孩子是整个家庭最惧怕疼痛的人，但丁被锋刃割破心脏都不会过如此激地喘息，而尼禄的声音有时候就像个人类姑娘一样紧张，咒骂堵在齿间，推出来的却是高潮般的闷哼。  
维吉尔享受他孩子某些让他愉悦的缺陷，他粗暴地挺身，让尼禄的腔膛憋出一声吁叹却又无法让尾音溜出嘴边。维吉尔感受着他的咽喉和颤抖，那里没有纷争，没有地狱来的恶魔和残留人间的野兽，留下的是窒热的血脉。尼禄尽力让他的性器深入到更柔软的界地，在维吉尔的精液进入他的胃袋和体腔的片刻，他们同时意识到这里是对方赐予的家。


End file.
